Episode 5164/5165 (30 October 2015)
Synopsis Stacey clocks Martin on the market telling Kush and Shabnam something ‘top secret’. As Stacey makes a purchase of lights from Donna’s stall for her party, she notices someone staring at her, but by the time she can look more closely, he’s gone. Whitney finds Lee at work and is unimpressed when Lee is cold with her. Whitney firmly tells Lee to do what he wants tonight; she’s had enough. As Stacey decks the flat out for her Halloween party, she parts the blinds and clocks the same stranger as before, staring up at her. Stacey calls Whitney over to have a look, but by the time she gets to the window, he’s gone again. Stacey’s annoyed when the lights she’s bought from Donna’s stall don’t work, and retrieves Martin’s toolbox to fix it. As she does, she finds an engagement ring and is floored. At Sonia’s, Martin sits Bex down and informs her that he’s going to ask Stacey to marry him. Bex declares she already knows – Kim let the cat out of the bag. Stacey laments over what to do – Whitney suggests talking to Martin before the party, to save him from making a fool of himself. Stacey finds Martin and comes clean – she knows of Martin’s proposal plans. Stacey tells a disappointed Martin that she can’t marry him. When Lee arrives at Stacey’s to fix the broken lights, Whitney thanks Lee for trying and admits that she puts too much pressure on him. Whitney clocks that Lee’s been drinking, he claims that he had one due to making a great sale – Whitney’s put out when Lee claims that he didn’t tell her because she didn’t ask. Stacey reminds Martin that marriage gives no guarantees – she likes what they currently have. Martin asks Stacey to hear him out – he wants to spend the rest of his life with her and wants everyone to know that. Having had a change of heart, Whitney approaches Lee and suggests they stay at Stacey’s for the party that night. Martin panics as Stacey’s entrance to the party is imminent – he anxiously checks that every detail is in place. Martin calls for silence, and announces to the party that he was going to ask Stacey to marry him – but Stacey had other ideas. Martin leads Stacey over to the window – Martin’s set up glowing pumpkins in the Square Gardens which spell out, ‘marry me’? Martin turns to Stacey and asks her to be his ‘not-wife’. Stacey agrees and the room erupts into cheers. As Martin picks Stacey up, she clocks the stranger from earlier. As the stranger leaves, he reveals he has a key around his neck, the same as Stacey wore. Stacey goes to plug in Fatboy’s music lead – it’s the dodgy plug that Lee started to fix earlier. There’s a spark, and an electrocuted Stacey is thrown to the ground. As Stacey regains consciousness she begs someone unseen not to leave her. As they wait for the ambulance, it comes to light that it was Lee who left the dodgy socket exposed – Martin punches Lee to the ground. The paramedics tell a riled Martin to make his own way to the hospital; Kush offers to drive him. Lee storms back to the Vic followed by Whitney – Whitney tries to assure Lee that what happened to Stacey wasn’t his fault. Lee claims that it was; he was drunk and shouldn’t have been near the electrics. Whitney holds Lee has he breaks down in tears. In hospital, the doctor tells Martin, Kush and Shabnam that amazingly, both Stacey and the baby are fine, bar some burns and bruising. Stacey asks the doctor to know the sex of the baby – the doctor can’t give out the information but tells Stacey to go on her hunch when she declares she thinks it’s a boy. Whitney tries to deliver the good news to Lee that Stacey and the baby are fine, but Lee’s asleep – or pretending to be; his eyes snap open when Whitney leaves the room. Kathy’s nerves are fragile as an unknown phone number calls her. Bobby and Dennis are both grounded for the evening for messing around in their Halloween costumes. Kathy assures Ian and Jane that she can watch Bobby for the evening. Ian tries to reassure Kathy that she’s safe – Gavin’s gone. Sharon’s unimpressed that Jay’s left his knock-off fireworks in the house. Ben clocks Phil’s panic button and declares that it must mean Phil is still worried about Gavin returning. A stubborn Phil claims that Ben’s wrong and places the panic button in the bin. Abi’s unimpressed when Ben suggests that he’s planning to spend the evening in with Kathy. Sharon appears – Marsden’s been on the phone with news on Gavin. Phil calls and finds out that the police think they’ve sighted Gavin at Dover, attempting to leave the country; Ben’s smug. Ben fills Kathy in on the good news – it’s over. Kathy suggests that Ben takes Abi to the pub tonight instead of staying in with him. As Kathy takes off her panic button and leaves the room, Bobby answers her ringing phone – he’s confused when all he hears is heavy breathing and humming from the other end. Later, whilst Kathy cleans the smashed egg from earlier’s trick or treaters off of the window, her phone goes – she hears the same heavy breathing and humming as Bobby heard earlier. The Beales’ door slams shut and Kathy hears Bobby cry for help. Kathy shrieks that she’s calling the police before running onto Bridge Street shouting for Bobby. Kathy’s relief is palpable as she finds Sharon with both Bobby and Dennis. Kathy blames Dennis for smashing up Kathy’s pumpkin, but Dennis promises it wasn’t him. A nervous Kathy leads Bobby into the Vic to find Ben. Kathy tells a disbelieving Ian and Ben that Gavin’s called her and that she thinks he was in the house. Bobby tries to interject but Ian’s not listening. Ian and Bobby head to the Beales and leave Kathy to have a drink with Ben. With Kathy’s nerves shot, Ben suggests that they head for air. Kathy begs Ben to believe her – she’s adamant that Gavin’s back. Ben’s suddenly concerned when a flash of light reveals what looks like Gavin – he suggests that they go back to Phil’s. Phil’s unsympathetic to Ben’s claims of seeing Gavin and demands that he gets Kathy out of the house. As Phil and Dennis watch a film in Phil’s bedroom, Dennis tells Phil that it was a man with white hair who smashed Kathy’s pumpkin. There’s a noise outside – it’s Phil and Dennis being locked in the bedroom. As Ben and Kathy leave Phil’s, they hear a cry for help and dash back in. Kathy goes to phone the police, but as she dials, Gavin grabs her. When Ben goes to leave for help, Gavin threatens to drop his lighter on Jay’s box of fireworks. Gavin taunts Kathy and Ben, claiming that finally the three of them are leaving together. Gavin berates Kathy – asking why his love was never good enough for her. As Gavin goes to put the lighter to the fireworks, there’s a knock at the door – it’s Sharon. Gavin tells Ben to get her in; he reluctantly does so. Sharon gazes at Gavin terrified, as he remarks on her being Den and Angie’s Sharon. Kathy begs Gavin to believe her that she’ll go with him and do whatever he wants. Kathy’s dumbstruck when Gavin states that he had a child once, but he walked away and stayed away. Sharon’s horrified as the truth dawns on her – Gavin’s her father... As Mick and Linda get on their Halloween outfits, it’s clear that Linda’s not convinced that she looks as beautiful as Mick suggests. Linda tries to convince Mick that she’s exhausted and would rather spend the evening on the sofa. Aunt Babe and Elaine bicker over who’s going to take on the role of Lily Munster. Tina suggests that whoever makes the best costume gets to be Lily – the pair agree to compete. Ronnie find Mick and apologises for stirring things up with Linda – Ronnie confides in Mick that she was abused by her dad; it’s why she’s so keen on getting rid of Dean. Linda and Mick judge Elaine and Babe’s costume efforts – Elaine’s the clear winner, but there’s a twist – Babe’s going to be Herman Munster; Mick doesn’t fancy dressing up on his own. Linda apologises to Mick for letting him down, claiming she has her reasons. Mick understands but is concerned – the Linda that he knows would be the life and soul of the party. Linda attempts to explain – she’s not the Linda she knows anymore, there’ll always be cracks in her armour from now on. Linda admits that what got to her today was putting on her Halloween costume and disliking the way that it clung to her body. Mick confides in Tina that he feels like the family is falling to bits, before striding out with purpose. Mick approaches Ronnie in the Albert and states that he was wrong about Dean; Dean has to go. Credits Main cast *Actor as Character Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes Category:Hour-long Episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns